


Salted Sweet&Sour

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: 狡噛慎也與宜野座伸元的放學後。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 4





	Salted Sweet&Sour

**Author's Note:**

> -結果又是和構思完全不一樣的東西……罷了(。  
> -日東狡宜

我在課室門前等著宜野。

他曾說過這樣看起來太誇張了，我明白他不想在學校過於顯眼，但我還是三天兩頭就來一趟。不為什麼，只怕那群沒種的傢伙又來找他麻煩。而當我常常與宜野一同行動後，那些傢伙也許是忌諱著曾把他們揍了個落花流水的我吧，也不再出現了。

「狡噛。」我聽見他喚我的聲音。宜野從課室裏出來，端正的揹著個肩包，不知道為什麼上去有點漲鼓鼓的。他托托眼鏡又說話了，「你可真早下課啊。」

「有嗎？走吧，宜野。」我自然其然地與他並肩而走。

途經走廊時，我聽見有些竊竊私語——總有人竊竊私語，那些只敢躲在暗處對他們不明瞭的人事物發表不中肯評論的懦夫，卻不知所謂的「潛在犯之子」比他們要強大多少。他們又了解過什麼？我懷疑只得我一人看過宜野那些樣子——當他見到學年排行榜上第二名成績不服氣的神情、當他談論到自己喜愛的事物時如何神采飛揚。那些人講到我的時候我看見宜野的腳步頓了頓，但他的背挺得筆直，向前走了。

出了校門後隨即被唧唧的蟬鳴所包圍。我們聊著各種各樣的話題：大家的課業、我喜歡的書、他的寵物，一前一後地在校外的小坡道走著。坡道不似如今市區大部分街道的井井有條，而是迂迴曲折的、一條斜斜向上的窄路。夏天走起來可就太惱人了，熱氣從地上升起，我踏過腳下細碎的樹影，抹了一把額上的汗，不用抬頭就能瞧見走在前頭的宜野——修剪得整齊妥貼的髮際線如今也被汗水打濕，在陽光底下顯得亮晶晶的。這夏天的太陽還是很毒辣的，宜野原本白皙的脖頸泛起了帶著熱度的薄紅，我無端聯想到，那就像——像帶著薄鹽口味的檸檬糖？我被這個想法嚇了一跳，裝作無事把視線移開。在那個午後，我還未明白那股衝動是什麼。

我家離學校不遠，宜野卻是第一次來。他在門口對著「狡噛」的門牌前站定，又拉緊了肩包的帶子。想必是宜野第一次去朋友家裏，我的心裏被這念頭塞得滿滿當當，連開門的手都輕飄飄的。我走到屋裏，宜野也隨我進來了。我快速地掃過客廳整體，明明我昨天已經好好的收拾過一次，不過我還是擔心有什麼批漏般用一種嚴厲的目光審視著——洗曬過的衣服有收好，沙發也沒放著母親看到一半的老電影光碟，桌上有幾個水杯——這麼一說，冰箱裏好像有麥茶，一會再拿吧。

「打擾了……你的母親不在嗎？」

「啊，好像是這樣，也許是去購物了吧？」實際上我肯定她這個時候不在家才讓宜野來的。

「是這樣啊……那、我先把這個放在這裏吧，你之後記得交給你的母親。」宜野鬆開了握著肩帶的手，從包裏掏出一個袋子來，是兩個紅彤彤的蘋果。「我問過外祖母，她著我上門拜訪帶點伴手的東西……」他又解釋道，臉沒有在外頭那般紅了，但我還是覺得那份直率實在珍貴。我接過那些果實放在桌面，領宜野往我的房間走，房門旁那些划痕很是顯眼，宜野多看了幾眼，露出一副思考的表情來。

「怎麼了？」

「不……沒什麼。」宜野從門邊移開視線，橄欖綠的眼睛眨了眨。

「我來猜猜……看到記身高的刻印，在想像我小時候是什麼樣子的嗎？」我笑了出聲，同時也在心中試著描繪小時候的宜野是怎樣的。嗯……沒有戴眼鏡？小小的、也是有點倔強的感覺的？

「別說傻話了，你小時候也就和現在一樣吧，又好動又煩人。」他瞪我一眼回以顏色，把肩包拉下來抱在手上。我的房間除了堆滿紙質書的書架外，角落還堆著啞鈴沙袋之類的鍛練器材——我發誓我用了最大的努力去把它們收拾整齊，但畢竟冰封三尺非一日之寒，看上去也只比平時像樣了一點點。

我接過他手上的肩包，抓抓腦袋。「呃……先放在椅上好了，宜野你坐床上吧？」反正我房間一時三刻也變不出第二把椅子，也不顧宜野贊成與否，我拍拍床上的空位讓他坐下。「我去倒麥茶——你有什麼感興趣的書直接拿來看就好了！」

我急匆匆跑到廚房倒了兩杯麥茶，冰塊在褐色的茶水中浮浮沉沉，喀嚓作響。待我回到房間時，宜野正在其中一個書架前思索著什麼，我看見他伸出手來，指尖一一掃過冗長的書目，最終，在某本薄薄的黑皮書脊上停駐著，不過好像還是拿不定主意要不要把書抽出來。

「我回來了——你在看什麼？」

「呃！……不要突然出現在我背後！」看來他真的看得很入神，一驚一乍的動作差點打翻我手上的麥茶。

「這裏可是我的房間啊，宜野。」我打趣道，毫不意外地看到他責備我似的眼神，不過我也不在意，放下杯子也湊過去看。「嗯——卡繆的異鄉人……你喜歡這類的啊？」

「我沒看過這本的電子書。是怎樣的故事？」

「還是算了吧！」我見他把書抽出來，開口道。「……是會讓色相混濁的故事哦。」其實絕對有更好的方法介紹這本書，但我脫口而出就是這句話。宜野聞言，差點把書甩在地上。

「狡、狡噛！」他咬牙切齒，臉頰有點紅紅的，我知道他沒有動氣，但說不定哪天就會被我惹毛，真的生起氣來——但我還是忍不住想看他更多的反應，更多不同於平日的表情。

「嚴格來說我可沒說謊哪，的確不是什麼溫馨的故事……」我攤手。

宜野哼了一聲，把書放回書架上。「那你倒是盡一下主人的本份，介紹一下有什麼書啊。」

「我想想啊……」我走過去與他並肩站著，書架不大，自然前面的空間也不多，我能感受從宜野肩上傳來的溫度，儘管隔住兩重布料，但還是讓我受到了某種觸動。我左看右看，目光留意到某本厚重的大書。我想了想，把那本書拿出來。

宜野接過那本厚皮書。「好重……紙質書真的很不方便。」儘管嘴裏這樣說，但從我的角度能看到他的眼睛一下子就亮起來了，就算是隔著玻璃鏡片也在熠熠生輝，把我的目光全吸引住了。他手上的是一本我根本沒怎麼翻閱過的百科全書，太厚太重且不實用，想必連母親都想不起曾經有過這麼的一本書，隨意置在我的書架上就遺忘了。封面的底色是一種明亮的象牙白，周邊圍著我說不上名堂的墨綠色蔓草花樣的裝飾，一隻憨態可掬的大狗正衝著所有看著標題的人興沖沖地傻笑——《世界犬隻圖鑑》。

「看，紙質書很棒吧？」

「什麼啊，要是知道標題的話我也能找出新版的電子書……」宜野好像意識到自己的情緒表現得過於明顯，清了清嗓子的工夫就硬生把嘴邊的笑意壓了下去。我覺得他大可是不必如此的，這房間裏只得我們二人，輕鬆一點也無傷大雅，但我知道宜野就該是這般模樣，也正是這般模樣才是他。我拿著書和宜野在床上坐下，他舉手投足帶著點迷茫的、像是不知道手腳要放什麼位置才合適的意味，那動作由別人來做的話就太裝模作樣了，但宜野的話顯得那麼的自然。我們把書攤平置在膝上，開始翻閱那本厚書，看著一頁一頁的狗活靈活現躍於紙上，就算是不太常能見到活生生的動物的我也覺得這是一種很純粹的快樂。他看起來不習慣銅版紙光滑的觸感，總要掀好幾下才能翻過一頁，修剪得渾圓的甲緣划過紙面上的字句，又有時在毛茸茸的繪圖上停留半刻。

「如果是電子書的話，不只是圖片，還能看到影片……」

「影片和圖片帶來的感受不一樣啊。圖片你可以試著想像他們活動起來的樣子……想像力才是人類最大的超能力，這樣的感覺？」

「什麼超能力……狡噛，你太誇張了吧。」

聞言，我從那些或靜態或動態的狗隻繪圖中抬起頭來，見到此刻宜野抿起了顯而易見的笑，薄唇勾起的弧度很是美好，方才的侷促早已不見蹤影，我能感受他淺淺的吐息——我們實在是離得極近。我下意識舔舔下唇，鹹的。汗水的鹹味。

想做些什麼、想讓時間停止在此刻。

不知宜野是否意識到，但我覺得這個距離顯然超出了親友玩鬧的界線，我只需再向前傾一點，或是宜野再向我靠攏一點，幾乎就能把我的唇輕輕印在宜野看上去十分柔軟的唇瓣上，嘗一嘗那是否與我相同的鹹味。

「……你很熱嗎？狡噛。」宜野的聲音把我從那些亂七八糟的幻想中拉回現實，我這才感覺到臉頰上冒出一種火辣辣的、好比我正在外頭街道上暴曬的熱度，靈魂叫囂著即將要被烈日烤焦。

「沒、沒有啊。」我乾巴巴地吐出一句話來，平日的從容像是紛紛變節，一下子背棄我而去。宜野的眼中帶著不解，又伸手去拿我放在桌上的麥茶。他將玻璃杯子貼近唇邊，鏘啷、鏘啷，我看著他喝下一口麥茶，不明顯的喉結起伏一下，下唇被茶水沾上了一種難以言喻的光澤感，不知為何總讓我有點唇乾口燥。

我決定把這一切歸咎於天氣，或是乾脆說是「太陽惹的禍」好了。但這無濟於事，當我也拿起杯壁冰涼的水杯，卻沒有把那種不要得的遐想隨著我咽下的麥茶壓下去，方才所見的又出現在我腦海中，舉杯抬頸所形成的線條是優美的，形狀姣好的嘴唇是濕潤的，我卻無緣知曉那到底是帶著茶水的涼意還是帶著熱度的——帶著夏日獨有的、使人心頭為之一顫的灼熱。

待夕陽西照，宜野帶著我借的書道別後，我筋疲力盡似的倒回床上，卻不知道自己早已展露出一個可說是傻氣的笑容了。

這如同鼓點般聒噪的、到底是什麼呢。忽地，我抬頭，彷彿我該為這件事感到意外，但其實我早該對這件事了然於胸；在陽光爛漫的坡道上，在瞧見那個難得的笑容時，在想覆上那片唇之際。

——是我的心跳聲啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 酸與甜的青春，還有鹹味。  
> （同時Sweet&sour也是調酒最基礎的搭配，加上鹽口杯就能變出很多花樣，感覺很適合宜野呢。）


End file.
